Adriana Grace Ducati
by UnwrittenDetails
Summary: Adriana Grace Ducati just moved to Spencer Academy to live with her cousin Sarah Wenham. She never thought much about how her life would end up but magic and a blonde playboy never seemed to come across her mind when she did.
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: This is my first fanfiction so be gentle when reviewing. If anyone has any ideas or opinions as to what they think should happen please review because as of right now I have no idea where this is going.

**Disclaimer**: Okay so i own nothing except the story line. I wish i could but i do not own the Covenant.

I never thought much about where I was moving to or even if love was a question to what I was going to find in Ipswich. All I knew was that I was leaving my small town in Mississippi to find sanctuary in something or someone unknown. It all started with him, Chase Collins. He is my ex boyfriend. We were dating on and off again for a year and I was sick with him and his talk about gaining power and being Almighty Chase Collins. I still to this day have no idea to what he was talking about but I used that as my reason for ending things with him. I never thought he would actually care about me breaking things off with him until I started receiving death threats to me and my family. His parents died soon after his 18th birthday and he apparently went crazy and was sent off somewhere. So thats where the move to Ipswich comes in. My parents thought it would be best for me to stay with someone else for a while and not risk the chance of him finding me and hurting me. So I'm going to stay with my cousin Sarah Wenham.

My cousin Sarah who is a year older than me lives at Spencer Academy in Ipswich Massachusetts. Apparently from what she has told me its just a bunch of rich snobby brats who think everyone is beneath them if they weren't originally from an exclusive school. She told me that I'm going to be staying in the dorm with her and her roommate Kate. I can't wait to meet Kate and hang out with Sarah like we did when we were younger before she moved to Boston.

As I sit here on this very uncomfortable airplane seat thinking of Chase, Spencer Academy, and Sarah I get this complete rush of emotions. I'm wondering of all different sorts of things. Am I going to fit in? Am I going to make any friends? Where was I going to sit at lunch? Is Sarah going to blow me off and hang out with her new friends and not speak to me?

"What am I going to do?", I whispered.

"Excuse me Miss did you say something?" It was an older man who had spoken and I guess he was just trying to be kind. So all I said was "Oh no sir" and went to sleep trying to calm myself down from worrying to much.

Suddenly I was jolted awake from a tap on my shoulder and it was the old man telling me we had landed and to get off the plane. I did so without even thinking get off the plane, grab my bags, and wait for Sarah to find me.

"Adriana!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** So bear with me here people. This is my first fanfiction and I'm having the hardest time transferring my thoughts into writing! If you have any ideas, opinions, or want to ask something.. Please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Covenant.

**Sarah's POV**

"Sarah!" I heard her call back at me. She was absolutely stunning. It has been so long since I've seen her I guess I had expected her to still be that little girl in pigtails. She is 16 now, what was I thinking of course she would look different. Adriana ran up to me and gave me the biggest hug that I think I've had in along time. I heard her sigh at the return of my embrace.

"Adriana you are absolutely gorgeous. You have grown up so much and I've missed you so much Ade!"

"I've missed you so much too, Sarah." She blushed as I told her how beautiful she looked. She was never the one to take compliments well.

"Come on we better get going so I can show you off to all my friends."

As we drove back to Spencer in my old car we talk about the times we had when we were younger. Like the time we went and stole our neighbor, Mrs. Marigold's favorite cat statue out of her front yard. We were in trouble for the longest time but we never had to give it back to her. I asked Adriana about school and dance. She is an absolutely fantastic dancer. It is always like she is a completely different person when the music comes on. I can't wait to take her to Nikki's to meet the Kate and the boys. We continued talking about the differences between her old school and Spencer Academy. The classes are so much harder than what I was use to when I first moved here but Ade's smart I think she can handle it.

**Adriana's POV**

I just feel so happy now being here with Sarah again like old times. She told me that she is currently dating and in love with the school hottie, Caleb Danvers. I can't wait to meet him and tell him all the embarrassing stories I have on her. From what she has told me about him I can only guess he is the dream come true Prince Charming. Not that that is a bad thing, I just don't think love is a fairytale; therefore I don't believe in Prince Charming. I'm not a hardcore romantic like Sarah is. She always loved the happy ending where the beautiful girl gets the equally gorgeous guy. I was never one to fit into any stereotypical clique at my old school, so I definitely won't end up getting the Prince in the end. I have always just done things my own way and out of any sort of drama. I hate having to hear about people whine and complain about things. It has to be my biggest pet peeve.

"Ade we're here."

"Oh my! This is fucking huge."

"Adriana!"

"What? You know its true. Do they have maps or how to guides on how to not get lost here? I bet they do. How could they not? I mean-"

"Adriana!"

"Huh?"

"Your rambling."

"Oh sorry. How are we gonna get all my shit to the dorm?"

"I'm gonna call Kate and tell her to come down here and help us. Okay?"

"Yeah thats fine."


End file.
